A relaxing shower
by EpicLover
Summary: Reid and Morgan comes home after a trying case. *SLASH* Established MorganxReid pairing. Remember to R&R! If guys on guys aint you thing then plz don't read!


It was long after midnight when Morgan and Reid finally got home. They had spent the last 6 days in Huston, Texas. Hunting after a ex marine serial killer. The guy had been smart and brutal and there hadn't been many hours of sleep for anyone on the team.

The agents dragged their feet's toward their bedroom, they hadn't said a word since they left the other back at the plane. They were to exhausted and drained for any word what so ever. Morgan thru himself in bed as soon as he reached it, cuddling into his pillow with his cloth still on.

Reid longed to follows his boyfriend example but he really wanted to take a shower before hitting the bed. He hair was still muddy from the fall he had taken while chasing after the unsub before Morgan had finally caught up with him and wrestled him to the ground.

The genius let out a tired sight as he dropped his messenger bag on the floor before starting to undress himself. Naked he grabbed a big, clean towel from the linen closet before walking into the bathroom across the hall.

He dropped the towel on the closet toilet lid and entered the shower, turning on the water a little warmer then usual. He closed his eyes as the hot water washed away the stiffness in his body as well as the dirt.

Hotch had promised the team a couple of days off after their case, all he asked in return was that they finished their reports at home before getting back to work. Reid was glad for the sudden time off. They all needed it. He let out another sight as he leaned against the tiled wall, the water was working magic on his sore muscles and wandering mind.

As he stood there, enjoying the warmth, the shower door opened up and Morgan stepped in to join him. The darker man positioned himself behind the smaller man, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, kissing his neck and hair.

"I thought you were going to sleep" Reid said with a soft moan as he tilted his head to grant Morgan better access.

"I was" Morgan murmured against the pale skin "But then you started to undress in front of me"

Reid smiled lazily and turned around, burying his face in the other mans shoulder "I'm tired, maybe we should just clean up and go to bed"

Morgan grinned "Then you shouldn't have stripped in front of me" He whispered into his lovers ear as his hands wandered down to Reid's butt. Earning himself a gasp as he squeezed the genius buttocks.

All Reid thoughts of getting away vanished, he thru his arms around his boyfriends neck and planted a hungry kiss on his lips.

Morgan's respond was eager as he kissed back, his tongue licking Reid's lips before being granted access into the sweet mouth he loved so much. Reid moaned around his boyfriends tongue, he had missed Morgan's kisses.

They hadn't had much time for sleep or any regular meals the last couple of days and absolutely no time for romance and intimacy.

Reid let out another moan as Morgan's water slick fingers found its way to his entrance. And as one single digit slipped into him his head fell back in pleasure.

"I've missed you" Morgan whispered with a voice full of lust and wanton before his nipped and sucked at the exposed neck in front of him.

"I-I've missed you too" Reid gasped as another finger joined the first one, wrapping one leg around Morgan's tights, giving him better access.

Morgan took his time preparing his younger lover, stretching him good. It had been a while since the last had had sex and he wanted to make sure Reid was well prepared for the roughness he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. He fingers scissor the genius before adding yet another digit, earning another gasp from Reid. Morgan smiled, he loved the sound his lover was making every time they had sex.

Wanting to give something back and eager to give Morgan as much pleasure as he himself was receiving, Reid slide a hand between them, grabbing a firm hold of the darker man stiff manhood. He chuckled content as he heard a deep grunt escaped his boyfriend.

"Your driving me crazy Pretty boy" Morgan breathed husky as he thrusts in to the warm hand wrapped around him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Reid smiled teasingly.

Morgan smiled back mischievously before sliding him fingers out from the thinner man, making him whimper with the sudden lost, before pressing him up against the wall, lifting his legs up and wrapping them around his waist. His own hand placed under his lovers butt, holding him up.

"I'm gonna to give you exactly what you want" He grunted as he slide his erection into the warm channel of his lover.

Reid gasped and moaned at the sudden penetration. Morgan wasn't moving yet but Reid could feel that his release was not long away.

Morgan stayed still, buried hilt deep into the thin man, so Reid would have time to adjust to him. He leaned in for another hungry kiss. Reid whimper into the kiss and wiggled his ass, silently asking Morgan to move.

And Morgan was more then happy to reply. He pulled himself out almost fully before slamming back into the squirming body with a quick movement.

Reid let out another whimper, his lips were still connected with Morgan. He loved the feeling of Morgan being inside of him. The closeness and the intimacy that they only shared with each other.

Morgan thrusts into Reid with almost agonizingly slow movements for a while before picking up the speed as he felt his release grow closer. One of his hand let go of the genius ass and nestled it's way in between them, pumping Reid's aching member in time to his thrusts.

Reid tightened his legs around his lovers waist as the thrusts and the hand stroking him speed up. His body was slightly shaking and he was working hard not to cum yet.

Feeling his lover getting closer Morgan pressed himself even closer to the thin body before speeding up his thrust in earnest. He too was close and he wanted them to cum together.

Reid hand gripped Morgan's shoulder hard enough to bruise as he could no longer hold off the inevitable. He captured Morgan's bottom lips between his teeth and bit down ad he came hard.

Morgan grunted as the combination of the tightness around his leaking member increased and the assault on his lip brought him over the edge. He buried himself deep inside Reid as spurt after spurt of cum filled up his lover, concentrating hard not to loose control of his shaky legs as waves of ecstasy washes over him.

Reid let go of Morgan's lip, panting, as the aftershock of his orgasm settles. He blushed guilty as he sees a drop of blood forming on his lovers bruised lip. Morgan slowly runs his tongue over the bite mark. A smug grin settle on his face.

"S-sorry" Reid stutters.

"Don't worry Pretty boy" Morgan says as he tried to catch his breath "I've survived worse"

Reid chuckle shyly and nods, still blushing as he leans in to gently kiss the bruised lip.

Morgan takes his chance and slides his tongue past Reid's lips, kissing him deep and lovingly, ignoring the soreness he felt.

As they broke apart both of them were yet again breathing hard. "Totally worth it" Morgan almost purred. Reid blushed again and winced as Morgan pulled out of him and put him down on the floor.

Morgan kissed his lover head apologetic, he knew how uncomfortable Reid thought it was when they separated.

"Your hair is still muddy" Morgan smiled as he discovered the lingering dirty in his boyfriend's hair.

Reid let out a tired sight as he felt the stiff mess in his hair "I fix it tomorrow, right now the bed in screaming my name"

Morgan chuckled as he reached for the shampoo bottle "Relax babe, I'll help you" He said as he poured a generous amount of the thick liquid into his palm before massaging on to Reid's scalp.

The younger man moaned at the touched and closed his sleepy eyes to better enjoy the feeling.

Morgan worked his fingers carefully thru the muddy mess before positioning Reid under the shower nozzle, rinsing out the shampoo and turning off the water.

"What? No conditioner?" Reid asked with a pout, his eyes still closed.

Morgan chuckled "Tomorrow" He promised as he exited the shower and started drying himself of on Reid's fresh towel.

"Hey that's mine" Reid protested as he exited the shower after Morgan.

The darker man smiled and dried of his bald head before throw the towel over the younger mans head, gently rubbing the hair with the soft fabric, before sliding the towel over the genius chest, back, arms and legs.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about sharing?" He asked teasingly as he thru the now wet towel in the basked with dirty cloth by the door.

"No" Reid said with a sight "I'm an only child remember, never needed to share anything"

"Right!" Morgan chuckled and kissing his lovers forehead before taking his hand to lead him back to the bedroom. Morgan slide back the sheets and gently pushed Reid down before walking around the bed to his side, crawling in next to the now yawning genius.

Reid eyed had closed as his head hit the pillow, but as he felt the mattress shift as Morgan got in, he used his last bit of strength to cuddle closer to the man. He placed his head on Morgan's chest and one arm around his stomach.

Morgan smiled happily and wrapped his arm around the thinner body as it settled in next to him. Reid body was warm and heavy from the exhaustion of their busy week and their work out in the shower. And he soon felt Reid's breathing slow down. His genius was asleep.

"Good night Pretty Boy" Morgan whispered into his lover hair and planting one last kiss in it before letting himself drift of to sleep too.


End file.
